Hurt
by Stormysky21
Summary: Light was caught as Kira, but why did L save him?
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Light was caught as Kira, but why did L save him?

Chapter 1

Light P.O.V

I sat in the dirty prison cell that humanity just tossed me into. " I want apples!!!" Ryuk cried. Damn! Litsening to that again. Why couldn't he be hungry when I am not about to die?

Death…….somehow I am not afraid of it…….even though it is only a few hours away. I walked to a small corner in my cell where no one could bother me.

" Do you want to write your name" Ryuk asked me suddenly. I looked at the black note book he was offering Shit! Why not! A painless ending without thinking about a thing. That is ok in my book.

I took the Death Note from him and was about to scrawl down my name when………" Light-kun! Light-kun!" I froze as L came running down the hallway.

Ryuk chuckled. " I guss it is too little….too late" he said as I quickly stuffed the book in my pocket. L now knew about the Death Note. I didn't want him to see me kill myself in a cell.

" I get to take you home with me, Light-kun" L told me. I smiled at him, trying to look innocent

He saved me from dieing and came to get me out of this Hell. " Light-kun, there is a pen in your pocket" he said. I blushed a deep scarlet.

I had put my pen from writeing my name( it was only the first name) in my front pocket finding no where else to put it. " Yeah. I was kind of playing with it before you showed up" I said nervously.

L P.O.V

I rose an eyebrow. "Show me your Death Note then" I said, " I said. I had a funny feeling that Light tried to do something else.

Light slid the book in between the bars of the cell into my hands and looked away. I flipped to the back page and saw his first name.

I heard Ryuk laugh. I am happy that the note book needs first and last names…..or Light-kun would be dead.

" Come on, Light-kun" I told him, unlocking his cell " and if you misuse this again, I do not know what I am going to do!" I sighed, handing the Death Note back. Ryuk was beginning to irritate me. How was Light dieing funny? It would hurt!

I looked at him. Was he getting hurt at all by any of this


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

L P.O.V

I led Light into the place that I was staying at. " I will go make lunch. You can unpack" I told him. We had bought some new clothes and stuff for him on the way here since he had nothing…..because he thought that he would…..well get the death penalty.

I watched him silently. That might have been why he tried to write his name. Quick and painless…..right. No feeling when you go down……yet I fealt like I still needed him.

I began to cook some vegetables and rice. I do get a sweet tooth a lot…..but ever since I had met Light, I had found myself eating healthier foods and doing different things.

Light came into the room. " Done unpacking" he told me. " I am almost done cooking" I told him.

The rest of the day was quiet. I looked over at Light and smiled. He was safe. That was the best thing….the goal that I had.

Then I kissed him gently on the lips. " I am glad you are safe, Light-kun" I said. He blushed and kissed me back.

Safe and secure….no matter what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Light P.O.V

People on campus didn't want to be near me. They thought that I would shoot them down most likely. L acted like overprotective over me…..something that has never happened before.

I am the bullied nerd. People like me get shoved around a lot for their brains. Now…….no one wanted a thing to do with me…..kind of. I was threatened a few times by the tougher guys on campus.

" Light-kun isn't like that any more!" L defended. " How do you know, Ryuzaki? Have you seen who he killed last?" Hirochi sneered. " I say we kill ya, Yagami!"

I ignored him. It was my fault a lot of people were dead. I turned around and saw tears falling from L's eyes.

" Don't say stuff like that about someone who is now innocent. He is being watched closely by L!" L yelled at the boys. They shrank back in terror at the sound of his voice.

I stayed silent, watching L. He turned to me. " We better go home, Light-kun. It will get dark soon." he told me.

L P.O.V

How often does he get threatened at college? Mabe he does just going down the street? I fealt myself began to worry for him.

" Worried about him?" I found myself face to face with Ryuk. But how? Then I found that my arm had been laying on Light's Death Note.

" Keep it there" Ryuk said seeing that I was about to get up. " I want to talk to you about something." Why would he want to talk to me? I don't own his Death Note and I am not the one he has to kill.

I fealt a wave of pain hit me. That was all Light. " That kid is having it rough." Ryuk told me. No shit! " Some have even tried to kill him thinking that no Kira would be better." Ryuk added. " Make sure they do not do that."

He doesn't have to ask twice for me to protect Light. I'll do it anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

L P,O.V

I left early to get groceries. Light and I were almost out of food. I had told Light that he could sleep in today. He seemed to need more sleep lately.

Grocery shopping was easy for Light and me. One of us was always watching our diet closely and the other had the sweet tooth……and of course Light had to deal with Ryuk's munchies for apples. I sighed, picking up a bag of the fruit.

Neither one of us liked apples at all. Light only bought them to shut Ryuk up so that he could do college work and his normal work.

I didn't really know much about Light's life. He was a college student. Had to tolerate having a Death Note and listening to Ryuk. He was slightly a mystery in some ways.

Yet a lot of people now hated him. I smiled to myself. Well, I don't. Light is special! He has his own glow that I can't really describe to society……..and I will not let anyone put it out.

L P.O.V

"You're back already" Light said, getting up from watching t.v. I carried the two bags in and smiled at him. " Light-kun, if I wasn't here, who would you be talking to?" I said, laughing at him.

Light laughed a little. " Need help with the rest of the bags" he offered. I shook my head. " This was it. We didn't need much for groceries" I told him.

I went and put everything away. Light followed me into the kitchen. I was glad to see him again.

I grabbed two bowls and filled them with ice cream. " What are you doing?" Light asked. " Ice cream and movies" I told him. " You need to enjoy it!"

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to the chair while still holding the two bowls of ice cream in one hand. I handed Light a bowl. He laughed at me softly. " You are really something, L" he chuckled.


End file.
